Serena
Serena is A Siren who is sexually attracted to Ash Ketchum and is more Insane than Dawn, which is REALLY something. (Hell, she KILLED her for crying out loud!) History Meeting Ash Serena is a Siren who lived in the Waters of France. One day, a Wave struck Serena, causing her to get beached on the coast of France. Ash Ketchum found her at night, so he decided to chuck her back into the ocean like any other casual would do. Despite being knocked out from the Wave, Serena noticed Ash, and started to build a liking for him. In order to find him again, she disguised herself as a human, and she did everything in order to get Ash. She did stuff like Murdering Dawn, Destroying an entire Pokemon League, and she even Tried to Nuke Alola while doing so. Serena started to feel queasy and all, since she was actually a Siren and wanted water. One day, she decided to take a quick Dip and swim in the water for a bit. Unfortunately, Brock was at the same place Serena was at. Brock saw her in her True Form, so in order to not catch anything suspicious for Ash, she Stilted Brock's Throat and Ate his Insides. Serena then Buried him. Now in Ash's Gang Ash and the Gang soon noticed that Brock was missing. And in order to replace him, they thought Serena would be a choice. This was a dream Serena could never thought that would become true. She then started to get even weirder feelings from Ash, since the Puberty stages were kicking in. If your curious, Serena tried to get laid by Ash over 67 times so far. Now as a staple in Ash Ketchum's life, she had to keep her true identity secret. So, in order to not feel queasy, she took constant showers and blibber blabber. While in Kalos (France), Serena's love with Ash started to grow more and more, and eventually Ash would start to get almost hypnotized by her love, as he started to like her too. While Ash just only liked her, Serena was starting to go a bit insane, like Wearing Ash's own clothes, kissing him unattended, and even attempted to Murder Misty once. Ash Goes out of Kalos After a while, Ash had to move out of Kalos and head towards Alola. Serena was heartbroken because of this. So, she swam all the Way to Alola, and secretly watched Ash do his adventure. Nowadays, Serena stalks Ash Ketchum and sometimes offers him to Bang her up (Which always comes with a no). Serena may not know this, but Ash Ketchum is starting to know that she is Stalking him and that He should tell her to get some help. Ash might head to the UnUnited Kingdom soon, so Serena is preparing to follow him here. Personality Serena is a Yandere who stalks Ash and will kill anyone who gets in her way. She may be shy at times, but she is very rude and is incapable of stopping things she wants to do. She cares deeply for her Three Pokemon (Noodle Dog, Furry Witch, and Sunglass Panda), but of course, nothing is CLOSE to her Caring, Loving, or Interested in Ash. When the V E R Y Rare times occur when Serena is nice, she is usually Kind, Polite, and overall Rebellious. Serena is also very Slippery, and is Considered Immortal by others since she knows how to Cheat Death and Avoid Danger. Gallery and Trivia Shit Trivia *Serena's Name is extremely close to the Spanish Word for Mermaid (Sirena), which could mean Serena is slightly Spanish. *Serena once jumped 58 Feet out of water before. *Serena Killed all of the Pokegirls, Execpt for Misty and Lillie. Gallery Serena_XY2_(1).png|Serena, but she looks Different. Serena_The_Mermaid.png|The True form of Serena. (In Gen 5 Pixel Art!) AshNSerena.png|The Most Normal Photo of Ash and Serena on the Web. E03f204c1cdbdad2389744be9e1eafb4.jpg|OK, THIS IS CREPPY. Pokemon-Serena-and-Fennekin-serena-pokemon-xy-38214763-1280-720.jpg|SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP! SHE IS A FURRY! Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Evil Category:Mermaids Category:Yandere Category:Female characters Category:Guys Category:Psychos Category:Freaks Category:Killers Category:Villans Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Hazards Category:Maniacs Category:Monsters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokegirls Category:Threats Category:Furries Category:Murderers Category:Sexualy Deadly Category:Sexually Creepy Category:Sexually Weird Category:Terrorists Category:Immortal Category:Almost undefeatable